Emergency medicament kits, such as glucagon kits for diabetics or epi-pens for allergies, are life saving devices that contain components necessary to counter the effect of medical problems such as insulin shocks or severe cases of hypoglycemia. These kits usually carry a number of items, such as syringes and various discrete or premixed medications, which need to be administered to the patient. In the case of a patient suffering from an insulin shock, the medication needed is glucagon. However, when a patient is under shock or other distress due to such medical conditions, the patient may not be able to direct a person who is trying to help to the location of the patient's medicament kit. Additionally, the patient may not be able to tell the assisting person how to use the kit. Thus, there is a need for a kit that is easy to locate and a medicament delivery device that is simple to operate. As used throughout this specification, ‘patient’ or ‘person’ may be used interchangeably, and should not be construed to limit the invention to use by or for a particular individual.